


中庭的下流文章

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki在因特网上发现了同人小说。他当然会拿这些小说骚扰Thor，Tony和Steve了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	中庭的下流文章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midgardian Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316226) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



Steve把笔记本电脑放在餐桌上，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后坐下来，查看电子邮件。当Tony最初向他展示电脑和因特网时，他本以为自己永远也没法熟练使用这两样东西，但当你身边有一个全天24小时都热爱显摆自己对技术很了解的人时，要学会这些其实还挺容易的。

他点开邮箱，开始阅读第一封。是他姨妈的曾曾孙女发来的，小姑娘很可爱，才八岁，会定时把照片和她写的故事发给他看。他很喜欢这样，这么多年过去了，虽然他认识的所有人要么老去要么已经逝世，但自己仍然有家人，跟这个世界还有所联系。

“亲爱的Steve叔叔，”邮件开头写道，“我在课堂上给您写了个故事。内容是我很爱你，你是我的英雄。我第二喜欢的人是钢铁侠。我认为你应该吻他。”

Steve想，一个八岁的娃娃说这话有点奇怪，但还是继续往下读。

“我认为你跟钢铁侠应该结婚，新婚那晚，你应该让他干你一整晚，让他用坚硬的滴着前液的老二一遍又一遍的干你，直到你恳求更多。  
非常爱您的，Annie。  
又及。您还是处子吗？”

Steve猛的合上电脑，朝Tony的实验室跑去。

 

*

 

“他们那头没有病毒……IP地址也查实了，邮件绝对是他们发的，但内容被篡改了？”Tony问道，Steve同时放下电话。

“对，Annie的妈妈说邮件开头没变，直到说我是她的英雄那里，其余的内容都不一样。”Steve回复道。

“所以说，她没写我是她第二喜欢的人？呃，坦白说，我不爽了。”

“Tony，我们能专注在邮件问题上吗？”

“好吧，好吧……你的其他邮件正常吗？”

“我还没看，”Steve说着，点开了第一封邮件。“这个也被改了，上面写我应该增大我的……你知道是啥……增大2至3英寸，还有个链接。我要点开吗？”

“天啊，别，还有，如果有人问你，能否把一百万美元转到你账户上，*千万别*把你的账户明细给他们。下一封呢？”

“是个新闻快报，我在这公司买了CD。”

“点开看看。”

Steve点开邮件，说，“看起来没问题。最新优惠，公司新闻还有……噢。”

“啥？”

Steve转过电脑，指着邮件下半部分，那上头写着：

“我们最新的蓝光碟优惠：《90岁的处子》打五折。这是个让人心暖的故事，花花公子Tony Stark温情脉脉的揭示了Steve Rogers的处子身份。《无敌丰满的浩克》打五折……”

Tony点了返回键，打开下一封邮件，看第一行字写啥。

“用力，Tony，用力，”Steve呻吟道，他的双腿被压至胸膛上……

“好吧，我看够了，”Tony说。

“全被改了？”Steve问道，Tony点点头。“这他妈究竟怎么搞的？”

“一定是有人中途截获了这些邮件，不知用啥办法，改了内容。”Tony说，打开他自己的电脑，敲着键盘。“所有邮件都来自不同的服务器，它们唯一共同点是都经过了我们的服务器。”

“你在干嘛？”Steve问道。

“我在给你发邮件，”Tony回复道，再次打开Steve的电脑，清理了收件箱。“这只会经过我们的服务器。如果有人黑进来了，要篡改邮件，你收邮件就会有延迟。”

Tony点下“发送”，千分之一秒内，邮件就出现在Steve的收件箱里。

Steve点开邮件时，他们都围在电脑边，嘴巴大张。

邮件写道：

主题：测试

内容：     
     ___  
 /   /    7  
 (_ , _   /  
   \        \  
    \        \  
     \         \  
      \          \\__  
   (       \          )  
    \ ___ \ ___ /

 

“这不可能，”Tony说。“没人能这么快把内容改成这样。”

“不可能？”Steve问道。“或者这只是对人类来说不可能？”

“你是说我们的邮件服务器里有个外星人？”

“或许不是外星人，”Steve说。“或许是一个北欧神，我们都知道他喜欢捉弄人。”

“那个小绿混蛋！我要杀了他！”

“Stark！”Thor说着，进了屋。“我收到了奇怪的通讯信息。”

“难道你也被捉弄了？”Steve问道。

“你也收到了？我希望你还没看，内容太私密了。”

Tony从Thor手上拿过电脑，打开屏幕。

“Fury给我发了条消息，”Thor解释道。“你们知道他在哪吗？对于这下流的东西我希望得到一个解释。”

 

“主题：给Thor Odinson的备忘录。

内容：Thor贪婪的吻着Loki，同时用手指摩挲着骗子之神的入口处，慢慢的插入他的身体……”

 

“我的天啊，”Tony说，然后将电脑转至一边。“Steve别看。不是Fury发的。有人了擅自篡改了原来的消息，把内容都变了。”

“我们能想到的唯一人选就是Loki，”Steve说。

“你在说我弟弟会给我发讯息，内容是我糟蹋他的身体？”Thor恶狠狠地问道。

“这个……”Steve想收回之前的话。“耍这种花招，挺像他会做的事……”

Thor对这观点沉思片刻，然后抬起头喊道，“*弟弟*！我知道你听得到！快快现身方是明智之举！”

屋内一角传来低沉的吃吃笑声，他们转身看到Loki从阴影中现身，脸上带着扭曲又得意的笑。

“你喊我？”他问道。

“此事意图何在？为何你要发送这些淫秽内容？”Thor问他。

“因为很好玩，”Loki说，“队长阅读猥亵内容时会脸红，我确实享受此景。”

“是你写的？”

“当然不是了，Thor。有一天，我只是在因特网内游览，然后遇到了这些。”

“应该是‘浏览因特网’，不是‘游览’。”Tony说，忍不住教育他人的冲动。

“Stark，”Loki嗤之以鼻，“凡人们才浏览因特网。我非区区凡人。”

“等等，”Tony说，“你指你真的能*走进*因特网？所以你才能那么迅速地改变邮件内容？”

“当然，对于熟知心灵传输和变形的人来说，太简单了。”

“那你变成了什么形？很多个1，很多个0？”

“我的天呐，”Loki说。“你真的不知道这是如何操作的，对吧？有一天你会意识到，我也能被称为科学家，Stark。我胜过你不知有多少倍。”

“弟弟，你必须停下来，”Thor说。

“否则会怎样？”Loki回答道，态度不善地朝Thor逼近。“你没法强迫我停下来。就算你努力，也没法抵御我。”

兄弟俩怒目相视了一秒，然后Loki说，“我发给你的东西，你看的还愉快吗？我还有好多其他的。”

“我没有看。”

“你该看看的，”Loki说，抬起手，用一根手指懒洋洋的勾勒着Thor的下巴线条。“那是……非常有趣的读物。”

Tony和Steve退后，认为这对兄弟又要开始另一场会打倒高楼、毁掉100英尺内所有物品的大战，但是Loki仅仅后退了一步。

“我要跟人碰头，决计不能迟到，祝你们今日愉快，先生们。”他说，然后就消失了。

*

 

“你是什么意思，我们没法抵御他？”Fury问道。“你说过，黑客没法攻破我们的服务器。你说我们有全世界最牛的防御加密系统。”

“呃，严格来说，他没有黑掉服务器，”Tony说。

“如果可以的话，解释给我听，”Fury说，在桌子上交叠起手掌。

“Loki说他是位科学家，Thor说所有魔法*都是*科学。”

“对……”

“能想出的最佳理论是这把戏要在原子级才能起作用，所以他就能把一辆汽车里的原子重新排序，把车变成冰激凌，或者通过重新排列电子信号，更改邮件内容。”

“这不可能！”

“就我们目前对科技的了解程度来说，是不可能，但阿斯嘉德人是古人。谁知道他们在那么漫长的时间里都学了啥。”

“如果他的能力那么强，那每次打架的时候，他为啥不将你瓦解成小块儿？”

“呃，如果他这么做，还有谁陪他玩？”Tony问道？

Fury盯着Tony看了一阵子，然后问。“那我们怎么办？”

“啥都不做。我们无能为力，”Tony说。“如果我们剪掉网络线路，也没法制止他将自己传输进楼里。花点时间，我或许能做出某种盾牌，制止他再进来，但在那之前，我们对网络做任何事都是白费心机。”

 

Fury下令全面关闭网络，尽管抗议声一片，但所有信息传送还是变成以书面方式完成。现在做什么事都要花上几个小时，获取信息的请求都得被打印出来，人工传递，然后再销毁。

Fury打印了一份备忘录给全体员工，提醒他们这一切只是暂时的，等Strak想出能解决“Loki问题”之前会一直持续。他把备忘录送到复印部门，下令说复印件要发到每个部门的头头手上。

约20分钟后，他的电话响了。

“长官，我们是复印部。在复印您的备忘录时，我们似乎遇到了一点小问题，”电话那头的声音说道。

“如果你们机器出问题了，应该给技术支持部打电话，而不是打给我。”

“不，长官，对于此事，只有您知我知比较好。”

“怎么了？”

“这个，长官，我们把复印机和您的备忘检查了两三遍，但是……”

“究竟有什么问题？”Fury问道，对于这人的支支吾吾感到非常暴躁。

“这个，我们复印的绝对是您的备忘录，但从复印机里印出来的全都是……唔……黄色小说……主角是您跟一位叫Odin的男人。”

“*变成什么了？*”Fury尖声叫道。

 

第二天早上，网络恢复了正常，再一次，只有Thor，Steve和Tony的邮件遭到篡改。Thor会打开邮件，从指缝里看着内容，然后迅速删除。

Tony会花上几个小时阅读Loki发给他的每一个链接，最后回复邮件说“*给多点黄色小说来*”，结果收到了亚马逊客服的回复，“啥？”

Steve会打开邮箱，挨个删除未读邮件，直到某天他克制不住自己的好奇心。他紧张的点开链接，开始阅读。这故事文笔惊人的好，他能想象出Tony说文中的每一句话的样子。在一个大胆而鲜活的转折后，故事里的Steve和故事里的Tony躺在沙发上亲吻了，他开始想象Tony的嘴唇贴上自己的，这主意对他产生的吸引力让他惊讶不已。

 

*

*

*

 

 

Thor坐在床边，开始脱靴子。他听到一个声音，像是音乐，但是被捂住了。他能感觉到枕头下传来一阵模糊的震动，便把手塞到枕头下，这才摸索到发声又震动的物体。

这是一部手机。他看到Stark用过这种手机，但他没要Stark送给他的手机，所以他完全不知道这部手机是从哪来的。屏幕上显示出一张他弟弟露齿而笑的照片，他一只手放在脸旁，大拇指和小拇指伸直，其他的手指蜷曲着。

“All the single ladies. All the single ladies。”

Thor盯着手机，不太清楚接下来要做啥。

“看在奥丁的份上，Thor！”Loki喊道，同时出现在屋内，身上只有一条绿色的围巾，松松垮垮的围在腰臀处。他指着屏幕上绿色的按钮，说“我给你打电话时，就摁这里。”他再度消失了。

Thor摁下绿色按钮，把电话举到耳边，说“你好？”

“你好啊，Thor，”Loki低沉地说。“告诉我，哥哥，你穿着什么？”

“但……你知道我穿了啥，你刚刚还在这呢。”

“不管，告诉我，”Loki命令道。

“我穿着我的盔甲。”

“很好，很好。你穿了斗篷吗？”

“当然，这是我盔甲的一部分啊。”

“斗篷是什么颜色的？”

“Loki，你知道它是红的。”

“红的，眼下我正在想象你身处其中的样子。”

“弟弟，这是怎么回事，为何我们没穿衣服？”

“我听说讲电话能令人兴奋，而且下流文章我今天也看腻了。”

“你*还在*看那些？”

“因特网有太多下流东西了，Thor，每看六篇我才贴出一篇给你们。”

“我以为你阅读速度很快，弟弟。”

“我确实是，但一天内我只能让自己满足那么多次而已。”

“Loki，这太让人反胃了！告诉我要如何结束谈话。”

“摁红色按钮，但等等，Th——”

Thor挂了电话，走进浴室，找出最厚实的毛巾把手机裹起来，然后把它放到U型马桶的后面。第二天他会问Stark要怎么办的。

 

 

Tony狂笑着，一次又一次地用脑袋砸着桌面。

“何事如此好笑，Stark？”

“我很抱歉，”他说，擦着眼睛，“但这是我本周以来笑的最爽的一次。”

“我本以为你能告知我应做何事。”

“这个，就我而言，我会顺水推舟。有一位神祗主动提出跟你打色情电话可不常见。”

“Stark！如果你胆敢染指我弟弟，我们就需要谈谈了。”

“哇哦，退开一点，大块头，我可不会侵犯你的领地。”

“你在暗指什么？”Thor问道。

Steve走进屋内，眼睛因为缺乏睡眠而泛红，他朝桌子上扔了一个电话。

“叫你弟弟别打给我了！”他朝Thor喊道，然后走出房间。

 

*

 

 

Loki的来电现在成夜间常事了。一开始，Thor会把电话砸烂，扔到一边，但没几分钟，电话就会神秘的重现在他床边。他让电话的电量耗光，它还会响。Tony教他如何把sim卡取下来，它还会响。如果他不理会来电，它还会响，并且音量越来越大，直到整个房间摇晃起来，这时大家会冲他吼道赶紧接电话。

最终，他意识到，事情其实很简单，只要他接Loki的电话，让Loki慷慨激昂地扯上一个小时，然后说自己要准备睡觉就可以了。有时候，通话内容很让人愉悦，他们会惬意地聊着往日如何，其他的时候，Loki会在电话里大吼，因为因特网上的人居然说他会和末日博士约会。这种通话内容最最让Thor苦恼了。

“Loki，你能否不要再打电话来跟我说这些无稽之谈了，”Thor有一天晚上说道。

“不，我不乐意！你知道他们现在说啥吗？”

“谁？”

“写中庭那些下流文章的人！”

“不知道，Loki，”Thor说，揉着疲倦的眼睛。“他们现在说啥了？”

“似乎他们都认为我的个子比你小！”他说，嗓音很愤慨。

“你的个子*确实*比我小。”

“你胆敢这么说！充其量也就一英寸！一英寸算啥！”

“或许他们的意思是你比较瘦。”

“或许他们的意思是你太胖了，”他不耐烦的说。

“Loki，这话真是非常伤人。”

“对不起。”

“如果你想要全面的增强体型，我建议你多多锻炼。倘若你希望，我会跟你打拳的。”

“我不喜欢打拳。我不喜欢变得汗津津、黏糊糊、气喘吁吁的。”

“同理，所以你才喜欢看下流故事，但不乐意真正跟人进行亲密接触？”Thor取笑道。

“闭嘴，哥哥！你知道是没人能碰Loki！”他喊道，然后挂了电话。

Thor微笑着，对自己把弟弟惹恼到足以使他早早结束通话这事感到很满意，他躺下身子准备睡觉。在他快睡着的时候，听到了一声短信提示音。他皱着眉，伸手拿过放在床头柜上的手机。

他收到了一条彩信。图片里的Loki身上有一行字：“我裤子里有雷神之锤”，图片下方，Loki写道“无所谓了。我发现所有人认为我在某一个地方比你大，狂笑！”

 

 

第二天晚上的通话内容相差无几，Loki打电话来抱怨因特网。

“Thor！”Loki在电话那头抽着鼻子。“中庭人再次伤害了我的感情。”

“对，Loki，你今天给我发的故事真是太伤人了，我永远不会在你不愿意的情况下强要你的。”

“什么？那个啊？不，那个没有让我难受，那些其实是我最喜欢的小说类别。不，这次他们太过分了！”

“他们这次做啥了？”Thor翻着白眼说道。

“他们说我的孩子都是怪兽！”

“噢……”Thor说，“这确实颇为无礼。”

“嗯，我要对他们进行报复，”Loki说道，猛的大声起来。

“你要怎么做？”

“我要淹掉他们心爱的网站，让它下线。”

“这是明智之举吗，弟弟？”

“这为何不是明智之举？”

“因为你也要看那些下流文章，如果你把网站移除了，你也没东西看了。”

Loki顿了顿，然后说，“也是……我知道了！我要对网站设计者施加影响，让他们移除评论版块。这就能教训他们，我是不能被嘲笑的！”

“我不知道你说的是什么意思，那板块很重要吗？”

“是的，Thor，非常重要！”Loki大笑起来。“现在我得挂电话了。早上起来别忘了看邮件，我会给你发一些很好看的东西。转告Steve和Stark。”

 

 

“Steve？STEVE？”Tony一边在大宅里狂奔，一边吼道，他得在事情变得不可收拾之前找到Steve。他跑进厨房，看到Steve正对着他，坐在电脑跟前。

“别点开那个连接！”他喊道，迅速绕过桌子跑过去，用双手捂住Steve的眼睛。

已经为时太晚了。Steve已经看到了那幅图，他一把将Tony的手推开。

“大家认为我们会做这事？”Steve侧着脑袋问道。

“我觉得称之为达成愿望更合适。”

“大家*希望*我们做这事？”

“如果说这话能安慰你的话，”Tony说，也侧侧脑袋，“你看起来真的很享受。”

他们在沉默中坐了片刻，都盯着画工精巧的图片看，图中的Tony把Steve压在桌子上，从后面要了他。

“无论这画手是谁，”Steve说，“我得承认他们很有天赋。”

“是啊，他们真的画的惟妙惟肖。”

“我觉得某部分画的不符合透视法则，所以看起来比实际尺寸要大。”Steve得意地笑着说。

“嘿！”Tony说，“这太不友好了。再说一次试试，我就得让你看看那副画里的尺寸有多正确了。”

“或许我会亲自画一些这种图。”Steve说，转身面对Tony。

“如果真要这么做的话，我估计你需要模特，”Tony说，挪近了些。

“我需要近距离的……仔细的……”他没能说完，因为Tony用一个吻止住了他的话。

在大宅某处，Thor打开Loki发给他的图片，Tony和Steve觉得自己听到了一声姑娘般的尖叫。

 

*

*

*

 

“弟弟，现在已近午夜，”Thor说。“我们现在能结束通话，明日再谈？”

“你知不知道，我读了这么多故事，看到故事里的我在高潮时把这个词说了那么多遍，以至于现在这个词在我听来性感之至。再这么叫我一次。”

“叫你啥？弟弟？”

“对的，对的！再说一次……”

“弟弟。”

“再来！”

“弟弟……”

“再来……”Loki说，这一次他听起来气喘吁吁的。

Thor顿了一秒，然后低沉地呻吟着说，“弟-弟……”

之后唯一的声响是Loki在电话那头粗重地喘息，接着他猛的说，“我得挂了，”然后挂断了电话。

Thor吃吃笑着。Loki可不是每次都能笑到最后的。

他在床上躺好之后，Loki的喘息声一直在他脑海里萦绕。他懒懒地猜想着他弟弟的意图，逐渐沉入梦乡，还做了一个梦，梦里的他抚摸着Loki，让Loki再度发出了那种喘息声。

 

 

次日，Thor差不多花了一整天的时间去想他弟弟，晚上10时他的电话又响了。

“Thooorrr……那些中庭人，他们认为我无时无刻都在哭泣，”Loki哀怨道，他一边抽鼻子一边擦鼻子的动作这头都能听到。

“弟弟，很晚了。我们一定要现在进行这场谈话？”

“这很重要。”

“不，不重要。我要挂了。”

“等等，等等！”

Thor挂了电话，坐在床上等着。如他所料，没过几秒，Loki就出现了。

“你为什么中断我们的谈话？”他责问道。

“你为什么一直给我发下流的故事和图画？”

“因为很好玩。”

“Loki……你为什么不直接问我要你希翼的，而不是做这些。”

“从你那，我什么都不想要，”Loki说，态度一下子变得很防备。

“我知道这并非实情，否则你不会坚持的。如果你想我吻你，你只需要提出要求，我会照做。”

Loki站着，有片刻被惊得目瞪口呆，然后结结巴巴的说“为为为什么你会认为我想吻你？”

“如果你不想，那为什么你给我看的都是我们在一起的故事？”

“我以为那会让你觉得不快。你会觉得这些很恶心。”

“恰恰相反，”Thor说，“我最近总是想着要做出故事里描述的那些事情。”

“跟我？”Loki紧张地问道。

“对。跟你。”

Loki顿了顿，然后Thor说，“你想我吻你吗？”

Loki忧虑地点点头，Thor朝他走去。

“别紧张，弟弟，”Thor说，双手放在Loki的肩膀上，靠上前想吻他。他们的嘴唇快要碰到一块儿，火热的气息喷在两人脸上，Thor突然发现自己手中只有空气，Loki消失了。

15分钟后，Thor收到了一条短信，内容是“哈哈！你被我的玩笑忽悠了。好像我会吻你似的。变态。”

Thor慢慢的敲下回复，“等你准备好，表现得像个成年人回来再说。在那之前不要再联系我了。”

“你说‘表现得像个成年人’是什么意思？”Loki说，再度回到屋里，跟Thor预料的一样。

“我指当你不再逃避的时候。你无需害怕我，弟弟。如果你让我爱你，我不会伤害你的。”

“或许我不想你爱我，”Loki几乎是条件反射般的脱口而出。

“我们都知道这不属实，”Thor说。“如果你想要我，你就能拥有我，只要你说出口就行。”

“我……我……”Loki先是挣扎着想把话说出口，然后安静的说，“我想要你。”

“那你就能拥有我，”Thor回复道，朝他走去。他的手掌抚上Loki的脸颊，半是指望他会躲开，然后靠上前轻轻地吻了吻他的唇。“其实没那么糟糕，对吧？”

Loki退后一步，他的眼睛像是被车灯闪到的兔子一样大睁着，然后消失了。

没多久，他就收到一条短信，内容是“抱歉”，Thor回复“等你准备好了，我还会在这的。”

 

 

在Loki连着三天杳无音信后，Thor终于收到了一封包含着链接的电邮。Thor点开它，本以为将看到下流到荒诞的东西，但实际上那却是个甜蜜浪漫充满爱意的故事。Thor看完之后叹了口气，希望自己能搞清楚他弟弟的脑袋瓜里究竟在想啥。他取出手机，给Loki发了一条短信，内容很简单：“我想你。”

Thor没收到任何回复，他对此感到很惊讶，那天晚上，当他开始在床上昏昏欲睡时，他感到被单动了动，Loki爬上床，在他身边躺下，背对着Thor。两人什么话都没说，就沉沉睡去，等第二天早上Thor醒来的时候，Loki已经走了。

 

 

Loki花了一周的时间，每晚都会爬上Thor的床，这才会转身面对他。他僵硬的接受Thor的拥抱，最终也在他的臂弯里睡着了。两周之后，Loki再次允许Thor吻他了。这比Thor想象中要好太多了，但Loki退开的举动总让他困惑不安。

“Loki，”Thor问，“你以前也这么做过，对不对？”

“是的，”Loki说，“这让你不开心了吗？”

“完全没有，只是你看起来很害怕。”

“以前从未像这样过。总是很迅速，还有，”Loki垂下眼，“不太令人愉悦。”

“有人伤到你了，弟弟？”Thor问道，对这种事情感到满是恐惧。

“不，不，”Loki说。“从未有那种事。”

“很好，”Thor说。“我会灭了胆敢伤害你的人。”

“谢谢你，”Loki说，将自己埋进Thor的怀抱里。“你对我太好了。”

“不，我才没有，”Thor说，微笑着亲吻他的额头。

 

*

*

*

 

 

Steve坐在床上看书，Tony悠闲的浏览着各个电视频道。他们都听到隔壁屋传来闷闷的呻吟，两人相对而望。他们跳起身，把耳朵贴在墙壁上。先是有片刻的宁静，然后某物轻轻地撞到了墙上，紧随而来是另一声呻吟。很快，撞击的节奏变得规律起来，Steve吃吃笑着，用手捂住嘴巴。

“听起来某人终于更进一步了，”Tony坏笑着说。

“花了多久？三个月？”Steve问道。

“我很惊讶，Loki让他等了那么久，Thor的蛋蛋居然还没有烂掉。”

“啊……啊……哥哥……哥哥……”墙这边，他们能听到Loki大声地呻吟。

“哇哦，”Tony说，“我真的不知道自己对此应该感到性奋还是反胃。”

“我觉得挺火辣的，”Steve微笑着说。

“噢，真的吗？”Tony问道。“你喜欢这样，哈？”

Tony伸手拉进Steve，热烈地吻上去，然后说，“我打赌我能比Thor更持久。”

“想试试看吗？”

“当然想了。”

Tony错了。

 

*

 

 

第一缕晨光初现时，Thor看着Loki的睡颜，脸上表情方式，嘴角隐隐含着微笑，他知道从现在起，一切都会变得不同了。Loki爱他，Thor也以爱作为回报，但最重要的是，Loki这一次真的允许自己感受爱了。经过了一晚，Loki没有消失，仍在他身边的事实已经说明很多。

Thor伸出手温柔的把Loki额头上的一缕头发向后拨去，然后倾身温柔地吻吻他的嘴角。他看到弟弟在睡梦中微笑起来，接着喃喃说道“Thor。”

Loki伸展四肢，小声的叹了口气，然后睁开眼睛。

“早上好，”Thor因为开心，带着满脸笑容说，但Loki没有回以微笑，而是扫视着周围，脸上带着微微惊慌失措的表情。

“几点了？”Loki问道，揉着眼睛。

“还很早，”Thor说道，然后气馁地看着Loki跳下床，开始捡衣服。“你要走了？”

“当然，今天我和同僚们有个会议。我不想带着这种凌乱不堪的样子去开会。”

“你还想当恶棍？”

“别搞笑了，Thor，”Loki说，套上束腰外衣。“你的老二又不是突然有了神奇的治疗功能。你以为我跟你做了一次——”

“三次。”

“好吧，三次，然后一切就会改变了？哥哥，你太天真了。”

“Loki，”Thor说，握住他的手腕，让他转过身来。“我爱你。拜托，现在别离开我。”

Loki轻轻皱起眉头，把手臂从Thor的手中抽出，然后倾身吻吻他。

“我或许迟些会回来，如果一切顺利的话。”Loki说着，站直身子，然后穿上男式紧身裤。

“你爱我吗？”Thor问道。

Loki的动作停了一秒，迅速的用眼睛瞅了瞅他哥哥，然后继续着装的举动。

“你没法说出口，对吧？就算我们昨晚睡过了，你还是没法承认。”

“我向来我行我素的，哥哥，就连这种事情也改变不了我的本性，”他难过的回复道。他拎起靴子，说，“再会。”

Loki消失了，留下Thor一个人，想知道他弟弟是不是真的会回来。

 

 

Thor沮丧地走进厨房。

“早啊，”他在餐桌边坐下时，Tony说道，正在用电脑看Loki前一天发给他的无比色情但又火辣的不可思议的图片。

“你看起来很疲惫，Stark，”Thor说，他眼下有些黑色的污点。

“这个，当你隔壁房有人在那酣战了大半夜时，是很难入睡。”

“你们能听到？”

“我确信有纽约有一半地区都能听到。”

“我致以歉意，”Thor说。“我弟弟是个回应格外热烈的爱人。”

Tony被咖啡呛住了，说，“这些话我可不需要听。”

“下一次我会要求他安静的。”

“不仅仅是他的声音大。”

“噢，抱歉，”Thor说，拉开一张椅子，然后倒在那上面。

“发生什么了？”Tony问道。“Loki在哪儿？我以为他会像吃饱了的猫咪一样，在这附近闲逛呢。”

“他离开了。我以为事情会变得不同，但他走了，去会见同僚。”

“噢，”Tony回复，“你晓得，他有很多问题。就算好好的干了一炮也没法解决所有事。”

“我完全不知道这是什么意思。”

“我指，对于精神疾病，性并不是最好的解药。”

“对，但我以为爱能做到，”他说，Tony有点想大笑或是调侃几句，但他知道Thor话里的每一个词都是真心实意的。

“或许可以的，”Tony说，“给他点时间，好吗？”

 

 

Thor坐在餐桌旁，正对着面前的笔记本电脑。他在那坐了一整天，开着收件箱，想等着看Loki会不会给他发消息。每次收到新邮件时他会微笑，打开邮件，希望内容会被改成某些下流文章，这是Loki有点记挂他的表现，但每封邮件都很正常。

“你应该去找点乐子，而不是在这里干坐着傻等，”Tony说道，他走进厨房想给自己倒更多咖啡，却发现Thor在那安静地坐着，盯着空白的收件箱。“我很确定Steve会跟你打拳的。”

“我更乐意在这等着，”Thor说。

“万一他今晚不回来呢？”

“那我将会继续等待。”

Tony叹了口气，倒好咖啡，然后在看到Loki从稀薄的空气中现身时，差点把咖啡壶给打碎了。

“Loki，”Thor微笑着说，“你回来了！”

“我说过我会回来的，不是吗？”他回复道，朝后甩甩披风，这样他坐上椅子时就不会压住它了。“你现在以为我是个骗子了？”

“这个……啧，”Tony回答说。

Loki轻轻皱起眉，然后说，“哥哥，我给你，还有你的凡间宠物们带来了一份礼物。是朋友间以示友好的……表现。”

“等等，让我猜猜……是色情的东西吗？”Tony问道。

“不，”Loki回复。

“噢，真可惜。”

Loki朝Tony挑起一边眉毛，然后继续道，“我的同僚们在策划一起袭击。我会将所有细节告诉你们。时间，地点，袭击手段，还有挫败他们的方法。”

“你会背叛他们？”Thor问道。“为何要如此？”

“他们侮辱了我！”Loki喊道，突然发火了。“他们会为这个错误付出代价。”

“他们为何要侮辱你，弟弟？我以为他们很多人都畏惧你。”

Loki安静地坐了一秒钟，他原本满腔怒气、咬牙切齿的表情软化下来，然后他微微的垂下头。

“我意外的发送了……”其余的话尽是咕哝。

“你说什么来着？”Tony问道。

“我意外的将打算给Thor看的图片发送给他们了，”Loki厉声说。

“天啊，你给他们发了一张那种类型的画？”Tony问道，大笑起来。

Loki咬着牙吸入一口气，他把胳膊撑在膝盖上，把单手撑着额头。他说，“比那要糟糕多了。”

“但有什么事情能比那更糟？”Thor问道。

“喔——！噢——！噢噢噢！你不是吧？”Tony激动地说，Loki把脸埋进双手，点了点头。

“我没搞明白，”Thor说。

“你家这位弟弟意外的把自己的果照发给了……你发给谁来着？”

“末日博士，”Loki勉强说了出口，仍用双手捂着脸。

Tony狂笑着从口袋里取出手机，“我得告诉Steve，他知道这事一定会激动到*死*的！”

“不！我禁止你跟其他人说，”Loki喊着，从椅子上跳起来。“如果你告诉其他人，我会把你变成有知觉的内衣，然后每天都穿你！”

“说真的，我很乐意付出这种代价，因为这事儿没法不跟人分享，”Tony说，Loki保持着沉默，咬着下唇却没说出什么反驳的话。Tony点击着手机屏幕，然后走开。“嘿，Steve！听着，你不会相信我刚刚听到了啥……”

“我会报仇的，Stark！”Loki在他身后喊道。

 

*

*

*

 

如Loki所说，袭击到来了，末日博士和他的军队，也被Loki所说的方法击败了。为了庆祝复仇者的又一场伟大胜利，纽约市决定要给他们举行一场彩带游行。

在庆功游行那天，Thor穿戴上最好的盔甲，为了要确保他哥哥看起来完美无瑕，Loki忙得团团转，扯平他的披风，保证它不会起皱，然后用手扫了扫披风。他后退一步，观察自己的心血成果。

“我看起来如何？”Thor问道。

“像个英雄，”Loki说，微微叹着气。

“你确定不要跟我们一道游行吗，弟弟？全是因为你的情报，我们才能打败末日博士的军队。”

“我可不认为给地球最强英雄的庆功游行里头，会有我这种恶棍待的地方，Thor。”

“你不再是个恶棍了。”

Loki微笑起来，大声的叹叹气，说，“啊——哥哥，还是如此天真。现在，快快去吧，你的战车在等着呐。”

Thor露齿而笑，亲亲Loki的脸，然后朝巴士走去。

“迟些再见，Loki！”他回头喊道。

Loki温和地挥挥手，脸上露出一个坏笑，看着巴士逐渐远去，他合起双手。

“当然会了，哥哥。当然会了，”他一边说着，笑了起来。

 

 

Thor以前从未见过这种场面。他出席过有成千上万人参加的集会，但从未见过如此无限制的欢乐之情。彩带从天而将，像是尤顿海姆的雪花，美极了。

“这太不可思议了！”Steve说，同时一手抓住敞篷巴士上的扶手，一手朝其他人挥动示意。

“没错，队长。我希望Loki也能在此，跟我们一同目睹盛况，”Thor说。

“我很确定他正在某处暗暗注视着这一切。”

“Steve！”Tony喊道，欢快地跑了过来。“你得来看看这个！有几个姑娘在办公室窗户旁边色诱我！”

“什么？”Steve问道，挣脱Tony的握着他手腕的手，指责地看了他一眼。

“我开玩笑呢，你个笨蛋！我都有你了，怎么还会需要看那些罩杯是34dd的大胸女呢？”Tony甜甜的回复道。他在Steve的脸上印下一个吻，不在乎全市人的眼睛都在盯着他们看，然后朝巴士后边走去，Bruce和Natasha在那儿。

Steve微微红了脸，然后短促地垂眼看看地板。他注意到一个奇怪的事情。他捡起一张纸条。

“嘿，这正常吗？彩带上有文字，”Steve说，举起彩带好让自己能看清那上面的小号字体。“天啊，停止游行！停-止-游-行！”

“出什么问题了，队长？”看到Steve惊慌失措的样子，Thor问道。Steve没有回答他，直接把彩带塞进Thor手里，然后沿着巴士楼梯跑了下去。

Thor举着纸条看起来。

上面印着“Steve呻吟着弓起背，Tony正朝他体内抽插，用巨大的带有红色和金色的——”

“LOKI！”Thor大声喝道。

 

Loki站在人群中，笑的眼泪都流出来了，有个小男孩被母亲抱在怀里时，从母亲头发里扯下一条彩带，慢慢的看着内容，在脑海里试探着搞清楚每个词的意思。其中有一个单词他弄不明白。

“妈咪？”小男孩问道，他母亲将他放到地上，“假阳具是什么呀？”

 

 

全文完


End file.
